1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns electronic musical instruments, and more particularly electronic drums.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic musical instruments are becoming increasingly popular with modern musical groups. Such instruments typically translate a vibration in an element manipulated by a performer into an electrical output signal which can then be processed by diverse methods. Electronic instruments generally offer a wide variety of musical tones through electronic processing with substantial versatility in individual instruments.
Electronic drums are one type of electronic musical instrument in which a performer typically hits a striking element with a drumstick to produce a vibration in the striking element which is subsequently translated into an electrical output signal. Through electronic processing, some electronic drums can be used to simulate virtually any type of percussion instrument.
A number of electronic drums have been developed in the past. Most of these electronic drums, however, do not permit a drummer to use conventional acoustical "sticking" techniques. These techniques include among others: rim shots (simultaneously striking a drum head and rim), side stick (laying a drumstick tip on the drum head and tapping the rim), and stick-on-rim (striking the drum rim alone). With an electronic drum providing only one electrical output signal, for example, only one tone is produced regardless of where the drummer strikes the drum. Electronic drums producing a single output signal suffer from a further disadvantage in that a large amount of space may be occupied in providing a sufficient number of drums for all of the tones a drummer may wish to produce, especially during a live performance. This tends to disadvantageously obscure the drummer from the view of an audience.
Consequently, there presently exists a need for a device to permit drummers to use acoustical "sticking" techniques on existing electronic drums and also provide additional electronic output signal sources.